In performing knee surgery, it is frequently necessary to resect the patella preparatory to inserting a patellar prosthesis therein. Heretofore it has been necessary to evert the patella in order to have it positioned such that the resectioning can be effectively performed. The resection device of the present invention permits the patella to be resectioned without the necessity of everting it thereby simplifying the procedure and permitting it to be performed in a less invasive manner than was heretofore the case. Additionally, the resection device of the present invention permits other arthroplasty procedures to be performed without everting the patella including preparation of the distal end of the femur and the proximal end of the tibia.